


Cinderella

by Chef_babe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_babe/pseuds/Chef_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki's Memories of his daughter. One-shot/Song fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story came to me after a song popped up on my playlist, the song is Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, I recommend you check it out  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrWMBC6yoME

Tamaki sat in his home office, grumbling over the paper work he had been forced to take home. _It’s the weekend I should be able to spend it with my family_ ; he whined to himself as he poured over the paper work. The sound of his the door opening and shutting didn’t slow him down, often enough Shima would bring him a snack if he had to work from home. A few moments later he heard his stereo turn on to his favorite classical station.

                Looking over his desk he saw his precious daughter dressed in her favorite princess dress that had been made for her by her Uncles Hikaru and Kauru, her blonde hair still in the bun she wort it for her ballet classes. Haruhi had given him four sons and on the fifth and final pregnancy he had been ecstatic about finally having a daughter. He watched for several minutes as she hummed, while she spun and swayed to the music. Smiling fondly at her, he soon turned his attention back towards his paperwork. After several moments she felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw his little girl staring up at him with her mother’s eyes.

                “Daddy I need you,” she said in her sweetest voice.

                “What is it my little princess?” he asked as he cleaned off the smear of what appeared to be the reminisce of a chocolate bar.

                “There is a ball at the castle and I got an invitation and I need to practice my dancing.” She said tilting her head to the side and gazing at him.

                “My dear I have all this paper work I need to…” he began but was quickly interrupted

                “Please, Daddy Please” her big violet eyes pleaded with him as she took a step back and extended her hand towards him. 

                “Well I can’t disappoint my princess,” Tamaki said as he lifted her up holding her small form against his body.

                Stepping away from his desk he made big sweeping circles across the large expanse of the room, both unaware that Haruhi had come home early. Smiling at her husband and daughter she took out her phone and took several pictures of the two dancing.

* * *

 

                “Dad everything is going to be okay, believe me he is a really nice guy you would like him” His little girl called from behind the curtain.

                Tamaki sat in the changing room at Kauru’s studio. The first dance of the school year was close and Tamaki’s little girl was in need of a dress.  The curtain opened and out stepped his little girl in a corseted pink dress, that both made her beautiful and kept her appropriately covered.

                “How do I look? Is the dress okay?” she asked spinning slowly as Tamaki looked her over with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

                “You look beautiful just like your mother” he said quietly.

She turned towards the mirror and caught her eye in its reflection. Turning back towards him she took a step forward.

“Daddy the dance is just one week away and I need to practice my dancing.” She said looking at him, her big violet eyes pleading. “Please, Daddy Please” she said extending her arm out towards him.

He took her hand, and pulling in to his hold, began to move her around the room. 

* * *

 

“Daddy we are here!” she called

“Yeah! My little girl is home” Tamaki shouted at the expense of his family.  “Hurry up we are in the music room.” He called.

As he was anxiously waiting for her to come through the door, _six months abroad is such a long time_ , he thought, _Even if she is about to graduate from college._   He saw the blonde hair approach the door as the girl attached to it was walking very close to the boy she had been dating for several years. He stood up to give his little girl a hug, but the moment she stepped in the room he caught sight of the ring attached to her left hand.

“Oh my God!” Haruhi called as she stood to greet her daughter and soon to be husband.

Tamaki stood there dumb founded as he watched his family interact with the newly engaged couple.

“Mom you are not going to believe it, we have almost everything planned. We decided to get married in Hawaii, and the resort dad runs is already taking care of everything…” she began to tell everyone the plans they had already made.

The Half French man sighed as he turned and walked out of the side door, fining his way to the small ballroom. Finally allowing the tears to begin to fall, _no she is my little girl you can’t have her._  He screamed in his head, this was the moment Ranka had warned him about at the hospital. The precious bundle was barley and hour old and his father- in-law had warned him.

“ _Just you wait the day she comes home with a ring on her hand, with a boy you barely tolerate, and smiling so wide. You will finally understand what it really means to be a father”_ the transvestite’s words rung in his head.  The tears began to subside but the pain he felt remained. Looking out at the empty room he remember all the time when she was little that she would drag him out in to this room and make him twirl her around.

“Daddy” she called pulling the man from his memories.

Looking over at the grown woman, he felt the little throbbing pain in his chest return as he realized just how grown up she was.

“Dad the wedding is still six months away. So I think I need to practice my dancing.” He chuckled at all the memories of her of her saying that same phrase.

“Please, Daddy Please” looking over for the briefest moment she was his little girl again her small hand out stretched towards him, her big violet eye pleading with him. And in a flash she was the woman she had grown up to be. Taking her hand in to his, I hummed.

“Anything for my princess” he pulled her towards him and began dancing with her to the music in his head, a tear beginning to roll down his cheek as he spoke.   “After all soon the clock will strike Midnight, and you’ll be gone”

               

 


End file.
